Able to Cry
by Shino Yume
Summary: Story of two cyborgs, and their struggle to find their lost emotions. Not finished!!


Pre-Story: 

Note to understand this story: Jigokuno Masako is a cyborg. She was wished to this state by Juunanagou, with the use of the silver star dragonballs. The necklace in this story was a gift from Masako's martial arts teacher, Tenko Mimei, when she was six years old. Masako and Juunana have a relationship based on lust and vaugue love. Neither character has much in the way of emotions. Juunana knows basically no emotions, while Masako had only about half of hers wiped during "the changeover". Okay, on with the friggin' story. 

Note about Title: "Naku Kotoga De Kimasu" is Japanese that translates into "Able to Cry" 

Prologue~Poetry 

A beautiful planet, Blue, Where love exists in flowers. Several to pick, they are beautiful together, but they don't last forever. 

Beautiful things, evil feeds on, and evil has come to this planet. The beautiful love crumbles and cries, as the flowers wilt and die. Is this the end of the peace Earth knew? --Masako ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter One-- Broken Relationships 

They lay together, unspeaking. She rested her head on his chest, while running her fingers over his abdomen, whilst he gently stroaked her back. 

"I love you Juu-kun..." She said. He didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to. He never did. But something was different today. There was something different about his all to familiar silence, as they lay together. "Juunana..?" 

"Hmm?" He murmered. "What's wrong Juu?" 

"Nothing...nothing important." 

"What?" 

"It's...well, never mind." 

She sat up, a hurt look in her eyes. He normally told her everything. _Almost_ everything. 

"Juunana! What's so terrible that you can't tell me?!" 

"No, no, it's not that...it's..." "What?" Her voice softened into a familiar tone, as she brushed a few stray hairs from his eyes. He sat up, slowly, looking at her silently. "Well?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts. He didn't want to tell her what was bothering him, he just wanted to be with her. He leaned forward, catching her mouth with his own, easing her back down to the bed where she had been, moments prior. 

Suddenly she pushed his shoulders back. "Juunanagou!" 

"Sorry...I...I just wanted to...to be with you." 

"Answer my question Juunanagou." She demanded firmly. She could be just as stubborn as him, if she wanted. 

"A..And your question was?" He stalled for time. 

"What's bothering you? What's wrong?" He circled his arms around her waist, as she sat facing him, almost nose to nose. "I...I don't want to say." 

"Tell me." She gave him a pleading look. "Please..?" 

"It's...this girl--" 

Immediatly she broke away from the circle of his arms. "Juunanagou!" She exclaimed. "You've been seeing someone else, and you didn't even tell me?!" 

"No, it's not like that, I just--" "Well then how is it? How many times did you sleep with her? Hmm? Do you enjoy her company?! Did you even _plan_ on telling me?!" 

He smacked her across the face. Something he wasn't fond of doing, but anything to silence her. It had no effect on her verbal ranting, she just got angrier. 

"Well that's just _fine_ with me, Mr. Jinzouningen Juunanagou!" He winced at her choice of words. _Any_ reminder of what they where came unwelcomly, and she knew it too. She used it to her advantage sometimes. "I guess you don't need, in fact _want_, my company anymore! You've got a new playtoy to fuck, hmm? Then I'll just be leaving now!!" She angrily got up, and dressed, not bothering to turn away from him. After all, she never had before, why should she now? In a way, she was taunting him. 

She took everything so harshly. This was not, nor would be, the first time she'd walked out on him. And, as usual, she'd probably go to his sister's house. After all, they where close friends. Even cyborgs need someone to leand on. 

The door slammed, echoing through the quiet house. Juunanagou lay in the bed alone. If she wanted to be that way, then fine. He didn't need her anyway. He'd lived more than ten years in his cabin alone. Although, he'd often associated those years as the most depressing times of his life, but that didn't matter. He'd done it before, and could do it again. She'd come back eventually, she always did. But then again, she'd never left due to the fact that he'd "been with another woman." 

He hadn't though. It was just the fact that the girl'd flirted so openly with him that had been bothering him. He couldn't shake her image from his head. He hated how she'd been all over him, crooning and purring. She'd introduced herself as Dani, no family name or anything. He personally viewed her as a bitch. A slutish bitch at that. Nothing bothered him more than people that hung all over him, unless of course, that was what he wanted. Like Masako. They'd been living together for almost five years, and he didn't mind her games in the least. He sat up, resting his head in his hands. "Damned migraines." He muttered, feeling the pain swelling around his head. He got up heading to the bathroom where Masaku usually kept the asparin. "Damnit Masako!" He muttered. Everything in the house seemed to remind him of her. He tried to block her from his mind, while taking the pain releiver, and returning to his bed, falling into a short, but fitfull sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter Two-- The Troublesome Trio 

Masako stormed away from the cabin. 

"Asshole!" She muttered. "Why does he do stuff like that? I can't beleive he found himself another girl, after five years with me! The nerve of him!" She was thinking so hard about how Juunana had found a new girlfriend, that she didn't see the blonde girl in front of her, until she'd actually walked right into her. 

"Watch it!" The blonde quipped. 

"Sorry." Masako replied starting to walk past. 

"Hey wait." The girl called, softly. "I like your necklace." 

"Uh...thanks..." 

"Give it to me." The was a short, stunned silence. 

"No!" She started to turn, but the girl spun her around by her shoulder, surprising her with her strength. 

"Give it to me!" 

"What are you doing Meg?" Came another girl's voice. 

"Nothing Jessie." The blonde, Meg, called back. She glared at Masako. "Give it to me, now." She demanded. 

"No." Masako said, firmly, trying to escape again, but Meg's tight grip held her strong. 

"Hey, Jessie! Dani! Come here!" Meg yelled. Two other girls, one taller, one shorter, appeared. "This bitch won't give up her necklace." 

"Won't she?" Asked the shorter girl. "Then I suppose we'll have to make her, right Jessie?" 

"Right." Answered the taller girl. 

"You can't make me do anything!" Masako chasted. 

"Wanna bet?" Came Jessie's voice, as she grabbed Masako's neck, lifting her high off of the ground. Masako squirmed, trying to free herself, but it was no use. Finally, Jessie let her go. Imediatly she ran, as fast as she could, but still, they were right behind her. 

Quickly the girls cught up to her, tripping her. She hit the dirt, and tried to stuggle back up, but was kicked back down, then beaten. 

It was a long and painful beating, and she couldn't move at all until it was over, and when it was, she had no desire to get up. The girls left her with a final kick to the stomach. She left her self slowly drift off in to a dreamless sleep to the sound of their distant laughter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Three--The Damned Life 

Morning came, finding Juunana alone in bed. He rolled over only to see the empty space where she usually slept in his small bed. "Damn." He muttered. He'd secretly hoped she'd be there when he woke up. He'd even dreamed about her, something that'd happened more often lately. 

He rose and dressed, ready for a long lonely day of work. Sometimes, when she wasn't working in town, Masako had sat outside while he'd cut trees, to keep him company. Her work had always been hard on her, having to relocate every few years, so people wouldn't notice that she didn't age. He hated going into town. There were way too many people. In a way, he admired her for being able to go there almost everyday, and come home sane. She'd always brought back her share of the pay, not that they had much to pay for. He'd built the cabing himself, and most of the furnature too. They didn't eat much, they didn't need to. Coffee satisfied them both. 

He went to the kitchen, craving his daily cup of coffee. His favorite cup sat out where Masako'd put it the night before after they'd washed the dishes the night before. "Damned woman." He muttered. Why did everything in the house remind him oor her? 

He opened the cupboard. "Damn it." No coffee. That meant he had to go into town to get some. He couldn't go to Juuhachi's, Masako'd be there, and he didn't want to show any weakness. "Damn." He growled. "Damn damn damn." 

He pulled on his jacket, and headed for the door, vaugly noticing that she'd left without her own coat. "Damned woman." He closed the door behind him, the door where he'd so deeply carved their names years ago. "Damned Memories." He started out into the woods, wondering what more things he could find to cuss over. "Damned life. Damn damn damn." He made a mental note to improve his vocabulary. He continued on his way, on the bloody trail to the Hell about to begin. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Four-- Alone and Afraid--first person~Masako 

I don't know how long it was before I woke up. It could've been days. The sun was now shining and I could hear birds. My body was being torn apart by pain all over, and I was weak from all of the blood loss. There was no way I was going to be able to get anywhere on my own, much less get up. 

It started to drizzle, slightly. I wondered if Juunana would forgive me for walking out on him and come looking for me. I barely managed to whisper, before passing out again, "Juu...nana..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Five--Tears (Juunana) 

She was a mess of blood and clothing, my Beautiful Truth, lying facedown in the dirt. I wondered who would do such a thing to her. I felt an ache in my heart, wanting so badly just to run forward, scoop her up in my arms, and hold her, but something inside me was holding me back. 

I felt myself inforward, unconsciously, and falling to my knees when I reached her motionless body. Suddenly I was letting forth emotions like never before. I cried. I never knew I could, but I did now. Hot tears, running down my cheeks, as I ran my fingers through her rain-damp hair, brushing the few stray pieces away from her face. There was blood on her cheeks, and on her lips. I've never seen someone so close to me hurt so badly before. As gently as I possibly could, I pulled her limp body into my arms, and held her as the river of sorrow flowed from my eyes. I held her there for a long time, and it rained, as if the angels from heaven might actually have taken pity on our pathetic-ness enough to cry for us. Finally, I found myself enough, and scooping up her lifeless body, I flew off towards my only sister's home, in hopes that something could be done. Krillin-san opened the door, and seeing me, almost scowled on reflex, but upon seeing the pain in my eyes, his expression changed. "Juunana-san? What's wrong?" I was drenched in rain and I was carrying the near-dead body of a girl in my arms. What more did the stupid monk want, a personal invitation to my brain? However, my voice didn't find it suitable to say these words in such a time, and I barely managed to stammer out, "I-It's Masako...th-they tried t-to kill her!" I finally managed to choke, tears stinging at my eyelids again. In a second's flash, I was inside the house, and Krillin was getting blankets from the closet. I lay Masako's body down on the couch, hoping I wasn't hurting her any. Suddenly, my sister was at my elbow, pleading with me to tell her what had happened, so I told her the plain truth; I didn't know. She and Krillin tended to Masako's injuries, while I hovered behind them like a helpless bird, watching their every move over their shoulders, feeling shameful for not knowing how to help any. Nightfall crept up swiftly, without warning, and still I waited for my Masako to wake up. She didn't. Juuhachi and Krillin went off to bed, and I knelt beside the couch where Masako rested unconsciously. I held her hand, and squeezed my eyes shut, but that didn't seem to stop my tears at all. I decided this was as good a time as any to tell her what I felt. "Masa-chan," I started with my pet name for her I'd never before mentioned. "If you can even hear me, I want you to know that no matter what, I am here for you. There is no one else in my life except for you. I…I love you." Just for a moment, after the once thought impossible words left my lips, I thought I felt her hand move in mine. For a few minutes I did not move, afraid to even breathe. Then I leaned forward and kissed her dry lips, wishing I could breathe some life into her, so that she would wake up. I slept beside her all night, my hand holding hers, kneeling on the floor, my head resting on my arms, waiting. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six--My Dearest and Only Brother (Juuhachi) ~ "There is no one else in my life except for you. I… I love you." ~ 

My brother's words to his little Jinzouningen lover echoes long in my mind as I watch him sleep. He didn't notice me watching him. I don't know how long I have been standing here, but I am sure he sleeps now. I'd never thought he'd ever say those words to anyone. Ever since the day Masako came weeping back to my house, I'd thought they'd never be close again. But I had been wrong. A year later, they had gotten back together, and now, here they were, living on a dream all over again. My helpless brother, a big child, now at his own mercy. I cross the room and look over his shoulder at the girl's frail body. Her eyes flutter, and then open. She stares up at me, somewhat confused. She looks down at my brother, who is sleeping soundly still clutching her hand, as if it is the only thing holding him back from falling into his nightmares. She turns her eyes back to me. "He brought me here?" She whispers, in question. I nod, and then bend down to kiss her forehead. "Rest, Masako." I say. "Tomorrow you will tell us what happened." Obediently, she closes her eyes. Masako had been like a little sister to me, and something stung inside of my chest to know that she was so close to my brother. Having them both in my house at the same time should have brought me a rejoicing feeling, but instead I was given emptiness, knowing that the two people, once so close to me, had grown so far away [from me], but so close to each other. I turn away, fleeing to my room, and curling up under the blankets. Krillin is asleep beside me. The silence is a growing comfort. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter Seven--Midnight's Terror (Masako) Most of the night I couldn't sleep, the pain too much for me to bear. At one point, I woke from a violent nightmare, to find Juunana sitting on the couch, holding my shoulders in place. "Don't." He whispers. "You're going to hurt yourself worse." I sob at the pain ripping through my body. He holds my hands, knowing my pain. "I'm here." He tells me. He strokes my hair until I fall asleep. Apparently whatever conflict had happened between us had been resolved. I drift off to dreaming, his hand still resting on my head, comfortingly. I wish he could tell me that he loves me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eight--A Lesson To Learn~ The New Enemy (Juunana) I never fell back to sleep after her nightmares. I ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep, but left my hand gently resting on her head until morning's fingertips spread out across everything, warming it. I was afraid to move her, for fear of causing her more pain, or I would've picked her up and held her closer to me. She woke before Juuhachi and Krillin, she looked up at me, her blue eyes shining, and asked pleadingly, "Do we forgive each other?" I smiled at her silly question, but nodded. How could I still be angry with her when she'd been hurt so badly? I leaned down to kiss her gently, and a thought crossed my mind. 

"Who did this to you?" I asked her, suddenly feeling guilty for not being there to protect her. She closed her eyes a moment, perhaps trying to remember. 

"Three girls." She told me. 

"Three girls? Baka, how could three girls be strong enough to hurt a cyborg so badly?" 

"They weren't human...they were...I don't know." 

"Do you remember anything about them? Their names…?" 

"Yes." She interrupted. "Jessie, Meg, and Dani." The knife of the last name sunk in painfully as she continued. "They wanted my necklace." She reached for it, finding it to be missing. "I guess the took it while I was unconscious---Juunana? Are you okay? You look pale." 

I wanted to throw up. She looked hurt, able to read me like a book. "It was one of those girls, wasn't it?" 

"Yes..I-I didn't know..." 

"Forget it Juu-kun." 

My stomach turned at the use of her pet name for me. She reached up to touch my hair, wincing at the pain in moving her arm. I took her wrist and lay her arm back down, so she wouldn't have to hurt herself. I was near tears now. She looked at me sadly, not yet able to cry, "Juunana..?" I looked at her, waiting. "What did happen between you and them?" 

I blinked, wishing she hadn't asked me, but I answered anyway. "She was flirting with me, that's all, I swear!" I felt like a total moron. 

"Which one?" 

"Dani. She wanted me to go somewhere with her, but I refused." "And?" 

"She said that I hadn't heard the last of her." 

Masako was angry now. She was no longer looking at me, but out the window, and clutched the blanket in angry fists. 

"They beat me half to death just so you wouldn't have anyone?" I reached for her wrists, holding them gently. 

"No, Masa-chan, it's not like that! Please listen!" She looked back at me, surprised at the term of endearment I'd used. "I never told them about you. They must want something else." I paused. "You said they wanted your necklace?" She glanced back out the window, hiding the confusion in her eyes from me. "Yeah. The one, Meg, confronted me and asked for it, and I wouldn't give it to her. Then the three of them proceeded to beat me, until I was unconscious. I guess that's when they took it." She was clutching the blankets again. "That was the only memory I had of Mimei! It's what brought me all the way out here! It's what brought me to you!" I'd never known how much that necklace had meant to her, and to think that she was practically beaten to death over it! Her face was all red, as if she might cry, and my heart reached out to her. 

"Masako, I will get that necklace back, I promise." "Juunana, you always are the one who says promises are empty." Her words stung me, and for a moment I was at loss of words. 

"I...I will keep this one. I swear. Cross my heart!" I kissed her playfully on the tip of her nose, but she looked at me seriously, with a touch of concern in her eyes. "Juunana, I'm not kidding. These girls are strong. They will kill you together. They could have easily killed me, but they didn't. I don't want you to get hurt over a silly necklace." 

"Masa-chan," I said softly, "Don't worry, I'll get it back. Don't forget, Dani likes me, things might go a little easier for me." I kissed her on the top of her golden hair, and then headed towards Juuhachi's kitchen to make coffee. Unfortunately, my enhanced hearing did not let Masako's murmur of "That's what I'm afraid of." Go unnoticed. Does she not trust me? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Nine--Troubles (Juuhachi) 

Masako overcame her injuries quickly. All Jinzouningen do, I suppose. She and Juunana avoided talking about the attack, or rather, the attackers, as much as possible. But these three new girls worried me. Not only were they a threat to Masako and my brother, but also if they were that strong, they were a threat to all of the cyborgs, and the whole Earth along with us. I began to wonder what their real purpose was, and why they'd come to Earth. It was a lot to think about, but now I have other things to think about, like the stew I'd been cooking, that was beginning to boil over. I put all of my thoughts at rest, for now. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Ten--Violence on a Sunny Day (Masako) 

Juunana was the one who chose to go into the city. The stubborn cyborg argued long hours with me to stay home, but I am stubborn too, too bad for him. That's how I ended up going with him. I'd promised I'd only watch from a distance, keeping my eye on him, just in case, but when a single person is all you have left in life, it's hard not to want to be so close. It just so happened that the day Juunana had set aside to spend with me was the day that the incident would occur. We'd gone to a little café for breakfast, and afterwards, I waited outside while Juu-kun paid the check. Suddenly, I noticed _her._ She strode right up to Juunana, flirting like the whore she was. 

I continued to watch through the café window, when suddenly, a fast hand on my shoulder spun me around to find myself face to face with Meg, exactly who I wanted to see at the moment. She smiled at me, quaintly. 

"Look-it who I found here. Your injuries are all better? My, don't you recover quick?" I glared at her the best I could, considering the fear that hid behind my mask of hate. "Do you like my necklace? I thought I'd stop by and thank you for it. By the way, I didn't catch your name..?" 

"That's because I didn't throw it, Pig." "My, my, aren't you the funny one?" She laughed flakily. "My name's Meg, not Pig. Now are you going to tell me, or will I have to force it out of you?" She raised her arm, showing me her fist, ready to punch my throat, if she found it necessary. 

"Ma-Masako." I stammered. 

"Masako is it?" Asked her sister, Jessie, stepping up beside her, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "Well, well, well, it's apparent that you aren't human either, considering your recovery rate, along with your strength. But no matter, you're still no match for us Chobokian sisters." 

"Cho-Chobokian?" 

"That's right." Meg chimed in. "The only three to escape from a planet of dictatorship and slavery." 

"Seems to me you don't serve much of a purpose on Earth." Jessie stated. 

"None more than you." I spit out. 

"Oh, so you're a bitch, huh?" She grabbed my arm, easily piercing the skin with her fingernails, and red blood oozed out. It didn't hurt more than a light prick, but still, Juunana saw, and it angered him. He came running out, and before anyone could stop him, grabbed Jessie by the arm and through her to the ground. She got up, hate burning in her eyes, and hissed, "You'll pay for that!" Just as Dani arrived. 

"Jessie, don't!" Dani screeched. 

Jessie looked up at her sister in surprise. "This is the bastard you never shut up about, Dani?" Her sister nodded, sullenly. "I can't believe this!" Jessie screamed. 

Juunana had come over to me, and tenderly examining my arm. Dani scowled at us. 

"What the hell, Juunana?! Who is this girl?!" 

Juunana looked at me a long time before her answered. "She's...I-I love her." His words hit me full in the stomach, realizing what he had just said, but not believing it. "Juunana?" I asked, my voice shaky with disbelief. "Shh..." He quieted me. 

Dani blinked, disbelief apparent. "Wha...WHAT?!" Immediately she was at my neck, trying to strangle me. Juunana grabbed her by her hair, ripping her away from me. She screeched, but was soon on her feet, ready to attack us, along side Jessie. Meg looked dumb-founded, but ready to fight if the occasion arose. 

Fortunately, the man who owned the café, and a few of his customers had become suspicious, and he'd come out to stop us. Apparently, the sisters didn't like the extra attention anymore than Juunana, or me and before leaving, Dani spit at me, saying, "I'll be back to kill you, whore!" And with that, they walked off down the road. 

Juunana and I went back into the café, and he asked the owner for a wet cloth to clean the blood off of my arm. 

"It doesn't hurt, Juunana." 

"I don't care." He declared, stubbornly. 

"Juunana?" He looked us at me, waiting. "Why did you..um, why'd you say..?" 

"I had to." He answered, turning his attention back to my arm, and I knew I wouldn't get any further explanation from him, so I left it at that. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eleven--A Jinzouningen's Troubles (Juunana) 

After months of shameful worry, I'd finally been able to tell Masako that I loved her. Sure I hadn't said it directly to her, as I had when she'd been unconscious, but she had been there, and she had heard me. 

We'd returned to my cabin today, right after the run-in with the sisters. Now I know who my targets are, the three Chobokian sisters. 

Masako took to bed early tonight, subject to another migraine. She's been getting them a lot lately. I gave her aspirin, a wet cloth, and a kiss, and then left her to rest in bed. 

It's late, past midnight. It's dark, but clear; I can see the stars tonight. I walk around my house to where there is a little stream, and sit on a rather large rock, enjoying some time to think. 

I rerun the day's events in my head again, a clear picture of my mission forming in my mind. Kill the three sisters, and get Masako's necklace back, then tell her how I really feel about her. Three simple words could mean so much. I'd defiantly lost any ground I'd gained with Dani when I'd said that I love Masako. But at the same time, it was worth it. The looks on all of their faces were worth a thousand words. 

It's hot out, so I kick off my shoes and peel away my socks, and wade into the water. It washes cool around my feet, and I sigh happily, half tempted to strip completly and swim nude, but I don't. 

I have so much right now, and everything could change in a second. A meer heart-beat, and everything I've come to know so well might be gone. My house, Masako, my sister, even her Monk-husband. I sigh deeply, feeling the cool water around my feet. What would I do withouth all of that? 

It's too much to loose, and I won't let it happen. I think of Masako, alone in my cabin, suffering from migraine pains. Quickly, I get out of the water, ad run back inside. 

Masako is curled up on the bed, massaging her temples, whimpering quietly. She doesn't know I'm here. 

Almost silently, I creep over and kneel on the bed, gently pulling her into my lap. Immediatly her little pain noises stop. She's contracted my migraine troubles, unfortunatly. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer, like she wants to be a part of me. I smile, realizing that, in a way, she all ready is. 

"Juunana?" She whispers. 

"Shhh..." I silence her. I don't want to talk, I just want to hold her. She cuddles up against me, and I feel my stomache fill up with a sugary sweetness. I stroak her hair and hold her for a long time, while I wonder if she hears my heart beating. 

Finally, I kiss the top of her head, then whisper, "Feeling any better?" But she doesn't answer me, as she's fallen asleep. Still holding her, I'm drifting off into a sleep of my own, dreaming of how much I love her. 


End file.
